The Reason Wizards Don't Know About Ninjas
by The Soul Cake Duck
Summary: Baby Harry is taken from the Dursleys by his grandfather, a certain Snake Sannin, and raised in Otogakure with the soundnin and the Akatsuki. What will happen when he goes back to the wizarding world? Itachi X Fem!Gaara. Major Crack. Spoilers!
1. Lily's Will, Harry's New Gaurdian

The Reason Wizards Don't Know About Ninjas

By, Cake-Chan

Hello all, and welcome to a new story, I got this idea from watching 'Ginger Snaps: The Beginning' a wonderful werewolf movie (how I got the idea for a HP-Naruto fic from a werewolf movie will forever confound me…) that is actually part of a series and is the third movie in that series, but you don't actually have to have watched the other two movies, which aren't as good. In my opinion. This story is quite twisted and has many things normal people would not consider sane, such as huge manga spoilers, Itachi with a personality, and Team Hebi. Orochimaru is still alive! But Sasuke has become just as powerful as he and Itachi, albeit this will happen later in the story because the story starts when he first goes over to Orochimaru. I am just warning you now so you can turn back and return to the realm of sanity from whence you came.

To everyone who is reading Akatsuki's Miko I am very sorry for being evil and starting another story, but, this story is stuck in my head and it needs to come out before my brain explodes. So, this will be my addition to the "author sets up characters in a non-cannon situation and then starts a crossover" for this one it will be Harry Potter, my idea is to kill two birds with one stone, getting my non-cannon crack-fic and my Harry Potter X-over fic done at the same time, although I might make another HP/Naruto fic sometime in the future, it is subjective. And to Kibasin this story will have ANBU-Gaara, albeit very twisted (Gaara will be a girl), I will write a serious story in the future but I decided to have some fun with the idea. So (wait a minute…this is the second time I am using "So," to start a sentence)

//Cake is smacked over the head by Orochimaru, who has found her hideout in the Yukon and is upset because he decided to leave his 'Aides' Kabuto and Sasuke

"We are sorry the authoress has had a sudden attack of paranoia, please remain in your seats until the seat-belt sign is revoked" amazingly, Sasuke and Kabuto both pop up behind Orochimaru, smiling and wearing cute little stewardess outfits, with the little hats and such. Orochimaru turns around and realizes that even though both of this 'Aides' had claimed to hate cold weather they came anyway, this causes him to smile in a very creepy nighttime-telly sort of way. Then they all poofed back to Otogakure to do various creepy nighttime-telly sort of things.//

And now that the ridiculously long authors note is over I will start the story! It will begin, as I have said, if you took the time to read the author's note, right after Sasuke joined Orochimaru. (I am using waaaaaay too many commas.) Also, this chapter is dedicated to Troubled Spirit of Hell.

* * *

Petunia Dursley looked down at the innocent four-year-old that was her nephew Harry. Lily had known something bad would happen, she was sure of it. Lily had planned for the worst, as she had always done while they were growing up together, as she had continued to do when she was an adult. Which explained why, not a month after her sister's death, Petunia had received a letter and a package, from Lily. Dated a year earlier it detailed _exactly_ what Lily wanted her to do with Harry if he came in to her custody. It had shocked her, but in a way she was extremely thankful for her sister's near-omniscience, she had loved her sister, deep down, but her ingrown fear of being associated with any of 'Her Lot' ,as Vernon referred to them, was nearly overpowering whatever familial or maternal instincts she might have for the child. The letter cleared up several questions that had bothered Petunia for quite some time; apparently they weren't even full sisters, Lily having been the product of their mother's dalliance with some foreigner with an unpronounceable name, it was this man whom she wanted to be Harry's guardian. The letter instructed her to open the package, she did, inside was a scroll, what struck her as odd were her sister's next instructions, to bite or cut one of her fingers and run the blood along the seam of where the scroll opened. She did it, for once completely heeding her sister, realizing belatedly that she should have done so during her life as well. 

The next instruction in the letter was for her to write '_This is Petunia Dursley, in accordance to Lily's wishes'_

She felt rather foolish, writing to no one, when all of a sudden, spidery writing crept across the scroll below where she had made the first entry.

'_So, It has happened then, you must be Lily's half-sister. Do not worry, unbeliever, I will take care of my grandson. We know where you are and will come to collect him shortly. Expect us.' _ Then the scroll went blank, the…communication was over and Petunia Dursley was left to ponder how any of what had just happened to be real.

* * *

Somewhere in Otogakure, Sasuke was being briefed on a mission of training Orochimaru was taking him on; apparently he had a grandson somewhere in England, the offshoot of a short affair. It piqued Sasuke's curiosity, this journey to another country, as a child he had been taught a handful of languages, so it would be interesting to put that knowledge to use. 

"Sasuke" the patient tone snapped him out of his musings and back into reality. Orochimaru was standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, looking down at the young shinobi he had chosen to be his apprentice. Personally, Orochimaru thought he had chosen well, Sasuke was determined to learn and easy to teach. With so much potential, much more than should be wasted on the petty vengeance he had been convinced he needed to obtain. Orochimaru was pleased he had gotten Itachi to tell him the truth about what happened, freeing Sasuke from the need for vengeance and leaving him open to that true potential. In truth the Sannin didn't need nor want Sasuke's body, the rumor that he had to change every three years was just that, a rumor, misinformation spread to his enemies, like the rumor that he was on bad terms with Akatsuki. Although, for the moment he was rather miffed at Itachi. He mentally added bothering Itachi as vengeance for his muffins into his 'To Do' list before coming back to Sasuke.

"We are leaving, prepare yourself." Sasuke nodded once in affirmation, adjusting his pack into a more comfortable position on his shoulders, following Orochimaru to a small dark room with a large amount of runes written on the back wall; from the tangy, coppery scent in the air Sasuke could tell they were written in blood. He watched as his master simply walked through the wall, and then followed quickly after him. They arrived in a dark alley in the heart of London; a faint glimmer of chakra was all he could sense of the portal he had just come through, if he wasn't so chakra sensitive he wouldn't have noticed anything.

Orochimaru paused and turned to him,

"Conceal your Kusanagi, many of the people here go unarmed, we do not want undue attention."

Sasuke nodded again and the taller man continued down the nearly empty street, his pristine white yutaka and purple-rope obi-sash, drawing stares from the few who had ventured out that night. Sasuke followed, getting nearly the same amount of attention for his loose gi and dark pants and skirt-thingy (1). They walked for a while before taking to the rooftops, arriving in Little Winging in no time at all.

The two shinobi stood in front of number four, taking in the sameness of each little house in the neighborhood before walking down the garden path and up to the front door. They rang the doorbell, and the door was answered by a man so rotund he could give any Akimichi a run for their money, of course they stored fat to convert in to chakra, this man just looked like a land-whale, a puce land-whale, a very unhappy-looking puce land-whale. If Sasuke or Orochimaru were the type of people who showed emotion easily they would have started laughing at the glower he was directing at them, which was, for Vernon Dursley, the worst glare in his arsenal, but for the snake Sannin and the Uchiha, two Masters of the Glare, it was like comparing the killing intent of an academy student to that of, well, Orochimaru.

Petunia called out "Who is it, dear?" she rounded the corner from the kitchen and saw the two strangely dressed people, a look of absolute shock passed over her face, but she steeled herself and slowly walked forward, past her husband to address the two ninja.

"Please, come in." Her voice was tight but she seemed to be calling upon some inner strength to allow her to continue, she led the 'guests', as she was determined to think of them, to the formal living room. She motioned for them to sit down, doing so herself, then they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, awkward for Vernon and Petunia anyways, she studied the older of the two, pale skin, dark hair, and the strangest green-gold eyes, wearing some sort of robe. The man she was studying, _Lily's father_, spoke.

"We do not wish to make this unpleasant for you but we came here for the child and the child only." His voice rang out in the small room, even though he had barely spoken above a whisper, Petunia seemed to jump, startled that he had spoken.

"Yes." Was all she said as she swept out of the room, clouds of anxiety that were nearly palpable trailing behind her. She returned with the child, who was looking around bemusedly, as though awakened from a nice nap. The toddler Harry turned to look at the guests, a thatch of jet black hair falling into one of his bright green eyes. He smiled, a googly, innocent smile at Sasuke, who for the first time in a long while, felt a slight emotion that wasn't anger, hate, rage, jealousy, betrayal, smugness, or indifference. He smiled a soft, tiny smile back at the small child before taking him from Petunia. Harry crowed excitedly, happy that someone was paying attention to him.

Orochimaru stood up, followed by Sasuke, who readjusted Harry until the child's weight was balanced mostly on his right hip. The snake Sannin and his apprentice exited the Dursley's small sitting room and made their way toward the door. Petunia Dursley followed them, watching them step back over the threshold of the house on Privet Drive.

"Do take good care of him…" was all she managed to say before the older of the two shinobi turned to her and gave her a small mysterious smile, if it could be qualified as a smile, before both he and his apprentice disappeared from her sight. She closed the door, and leaned against it for a few moments before drawing herself up to her full height and determinedly continuing on with her life.

* * *

Orochimaru and Sasuke arrived back in Otogakure with their precious cargo, a sweet four year old who seemed to have taken an immediate liking to Sasuke. They were in one of the many rooms of the Otokage's residence and Kabuto was examining the child. 

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked

"What?" the snake Sannin answered with a question

"What is his name?"

"Harry Potter." Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto grimaced simultaneously. "He definitely needs a new name."

"How about Keisuke?" Kabuto asked, looking hopefully at Orochimaru. The Sannin shook his head.

"No…he doesn't strike me as a 'Keisuke'" the Sannin opened his mouth as though he were going to continue speaking but was interrupted by someone softly clearing their throat. He turned and looked in the direction the noise came from to see a dark-haired man leaning back against the wall, the man had taken off the cloak he usually wore and exposed the black three-quarter sleeve fishnet shirt he wore underneath it, along with a black utility belt and some black pants that fit him very well. Orochimaru sighed, somehow the Uchiha had a sixth sense about when his input would be appreciated.

"Aniki, how are you?" Sasuke greeted.

"Outoto (2), I'm fine." Was Itachi's answer as he pushed off the wall and moved forward into the room. His low, waist-length ponytail swaying with the air he displaced.

Orochimaru inclined his head slightly as an acknowledgement of Itachi's presence; the older Uchiha did the same to him and Kabuto.

"His name…" Itachi began "should be Haru."

Orochimaru turned to look at the child once more, before nodding sagely.

"Yes, definitely Haru...but, what about a family name. Potter is terrible." He looked around at the people gathered in the room, frowning.

"Uchiha." was all the Itachi said. Orochimaru turned to him

"What?" he queried, asking the elder Uchiha to clarify what he meant.

"We can adopt him into clan Uchiha, like an honorary member of sorts."

"How can that be done?" Kabuto asked

Itachi sighed and looked blankly at the grey-haired medic-nin before continuing

"I am the clan head, so I can adopt him into the clan."

The medic blushed slightly and quietly said "Oh…"

"So, it's decided then," Orochimaru turned to look at the child about whom he was speaking "Uchiha Haru." He said the name with finality that was apparently not lost on the young child, who giggled and smiled up at his grandfather. Orochimaru smiled too, as much as he could smile, with Haru as a clan member he wouldn't have to track down Itachi so he could bother him. 'Yessss,' the evil Sannin thought, 'I will get you back for dropping my muffins on the floor….'

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

Wow! looks back over what was written I think this is the biggest first chapter I have ever written! I am dedicating this chapter to Troubled Spirit of Hell, when you gave me Sasuke I was inspired to come and write this down so my head wouldn't explode. 

//Sasuke is sitting tied-up in the corner; he still had the little pink bow on his head.

Cake-Chan laughs evilly "I'll deal with you later…."

A very pitiful terrified expression crosses Sasuke's face "NOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSS!"//

Does anyone know what that thing is called?

Also, how do you spell outoto, I am convinced I spelt it wrong… --;

Anyways, please review, flames will be subjected to the Sharingan and thusly copied, negated, and turned back on their sender.

If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask, that _is_ what I'm here for.


	2. Info From A Child Of the Desert

Chapter two:

Info from a Child of the Desert—Troubling news for England

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two! I am dedicating this chapter to Kirallie, who helped me with a major plot point, and then helped me remember what it was. Yosh! 

This chapter will feature the Konoha ninja and I will introduce my Gaara-chan into the story and Naruto will hear about Sasuke. The wizards will realize their 'Boy Who Lived' is missing.

Just a reminder, I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be called 'Naruto' it would be called 'Akatsuki' and not only would they be a fearsome organization of crazed missing-nins that is giving Naruto and co. a hard time, No, they would also all be hardcore gothics who like to hang out at their cave after midnight which, in fact, is a huge underground disco temple—and the hottest nightclub in the hidden countries, Gothatsuki.

On with the story.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure no Sato's number one loud ninja was happy to be back in Konoha, it had been nearly three years since he had seen Tsundae, or the remainder of his team, or the rest of the ninja from his graduating class. Or, more importantly, the Ichiraku Ramen stand. On his journey of training with Jiraya there were very few ramen stands they had encountered that were even in the same league as the famous Konoha ramen shop. But, even the temptation of his favorite food did not sway him from the mission he had set out from his apartment on today. He was going to see the Hokage; he needed to know if there had been any sightings of Sasuke. On his way to the Hokage's tower he ran into Temari, an older sand kunoichi he remembered from the disastrous Chuunin exams that had taken place three years ago. Naruto greeted her in his usual jovial manner, inquiring about her brothers. 

"Kankuro has become the Kazekage so he is very busy." She smiled, proud of her older brother.

"Wow! Really, that is so neat! And how's Gaara?" Naruto enthused.

Temari looked at him blankly for a moment before regaining her composure,

"Gaara is fine." She said dismissively, affecting a calm demeanor to cover how thrown she was by the question. Of course her impeccable acting was wasted upon Naruto, as the entire change in her mood seemed to have flown completely over his head. The oblivious blonde merely nodded happily and then continued on his way to the Hokage's office.

Naruto barged into Tsundae's office with a shout of

"Hey! Tsundae-Baa-Chan!"

The former medic was startled from her sleep and into a very grouchy mood.

"WHAT IS IT BAKA!?!" She shouted in reply, the volume of her screech wounding the ears of the random ninja working on the floors both above and below the office.

Naruto waited until his ears stopped ringing to continue with the conversation.

"Baa-chan! Is there any news? Has Sasuke been sighted anywhere?"

Tsundae's heart was broken by the huge magnitude of the hope showing on his face; it was his self-proclaimed mission to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru, but even after three years he was nowhere nearer to that goal than the day he left with Jiraya. What troubled her is that she did have news, or at least a place to start looking for some. The Godaime sighed, it was her duty to tell him, and besides, this would be a good chance to get some information gathering done and perhaps form a few contacts.

"Naruto," she said "I know of someone who might be able to help you…" Naruto perked up immediately, a determined look in his eyes.

"You've met her before, during the Chuunin exams." Tsundae continued "Akatsuna no Gaara"

"What are you talking about Baa-chan? Gaara is a Sabaku, Kankuro and Temari's younger brother…" the young ninja now looked thoroughly confused.

"No, that is where you are wrong. After the Chuunin exams fiasco the High Council of Suna gave us bits and pieces of information concerning their attack plans, how things were organized, and various people they sent. During this time it was revealed to us that nearly all of the teams they had sent to participate in the exams themselves were actually of at least Chuunin ranking or higher, instructed to pull their punches throughout the exam and drop out." Tsundae informed him.

"Why would they do that?" Naruto asked, he was now beyond thoroughly confused and his brain was beginning to strain under the extreme pressure. Tsundae sighed '_the little moron._'

"They did it so that they could get a lot of ninja into the village without it looking suspicious." Finally a look of understanding crossed Naruto's face. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a little 'oh'. "Kankuro was actually an ANBU, Temari is a Jounin, and Gaara was an ANBU. And while Kankuro and Temari are actually siblings; Gaara is only distantly related to them. In reality she is a member of the Akatsuna, a very powerful clan with large amounts of influence despite their small number." Her ramble was interrupted by Naruto.

"Baa-chan, as surprising as it is to learn that I was completely fooled, I don't see how this is going to help." The hyper-active blond spoke calmly, actually managing to reign in his energy.

"It will help, the Akatsuna do not live in Sunaga, they inhabit the region called Akatsuna a stretch of the desert in northern-most part of Kaze no Kuni, near the border to Iwa, it is considered to be fiercest part of the desert and was named after the rumors that all those who have ever tried to cross it had died, or at least they never came back. In modern times it has been speculated that it is a combination of the harsh desert and its inhabitants that caused this." Naruto cleared his throat and Tsundae realized that she had once again begun to ramble onto a tangent. The blond glared at her as best he could.

"Ahh, where was I?" She asked.

"Akatsuna." The young ninja prompted her, by now quite annoyed at his leader's antics.

"Yes, Akatsuna… your little friend Gaara lives in this part of the desert with her great-aunt and uncle, Chiyo and Ebizo." Tsundae made a small grimace of distaste as she said the name of Gaara's great-aunt. Naruto didn't comment on it, but he saw it all the same.

"If she really did pull one over on me then she's not my friend." Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest and puffing out his cheeks, ego slightly bruised at the fact that he had been willing to move Heaven and Earth for someone who he didn't even really know. If Gaara _was_ actually a girl he highly doubted what he had seen during the Chuunin exams was her real face. Naruto also thought about what she had done to Lee, and his own fight with her, he shuddered involuntarily, Tsundae had said Gaara was holding back her strength. The blonde imagined how things would have gone had she fully utilized her powers.

"Friend or not she should have the information you seek." The Godaime said, watching Naruto's face as every thought he was currently having flickered across it. Normally, she wouldn't allow any of her shinobi to touch the sands of Akatsuna with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole; the people of that clan were famous for their 'artistic' temperaments. Given to them by Kami to match their fiery hair, it was said.

Instantly she had Naruto's attention,

"What do you mean? How?"

"The Akatsuna, as I have said, are not based in Suna. They hold no alliances with the village, although if the goals of the village should intersect with theirs then the Akatsuna will aid them. Because of this they don't follow most of the village laws, and as such have no qualms about dealing with missing-nins, as they're practically missing-nins themselves."

"So…" Naruto paused, his excitement rising "you think that Gaara has seen Sasuke?" he looked at Tsundae wide eyed. The Godaime nodded.

"Even if she hasn't, the Akatsuna have a vast network of informants, and besides, a cousin of hers, Akatsuna no Sasori, is part of Akatsuki. If you go I think you will most definitely find news of Sasuke."

Naruto nodded, intent on asking Tsundae to approve his request to travel to the Land of Wind so he could get his traveling papers and be on his way. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Tsundae reached into a drawer in her desk, pulling out a small sheaf of papers.

"Here." She said, handing him the papers, "These are your traveling papers, they're good for a two months, which should be enough time for you to get there, see her, and get back. If a fight is started I want you to back down, you saw what Gaara could do with a mid-sized gourd, imagine an entire desert. Not to mention the fact that you will be on unfamiliar territory and you don't really know what Gaara can do considering your revelation."

And so the young Konoha ninja set off for parts unknown (to him).

* * *

After several days of travel Naruto reached the edge of the Akatsuna region of the desert. He wondered where it was Gaara lived exactly; he had noticed that the closer he got to this part of the desert the fewer towns or human settlements of any kind he saw. 

When he had asked directions from an innkeeper the man had looked positively horrified and fled inside his office, an elderly woman had overheard the conversation and came up to him to give him, of all things, a rosary, telling him it would help against the creatures of the night. After this, Naruto began to wonder just what exactly Gaara and her family were really like.

Returning to the predicament at hand Naruto found himself not at all surprised he had managed to get lost, in fact he had expected it to happen, but not so soon. Looking around him he saw nothing but sand for miles, '_well,_' he thought '_now I know why the death-rate for foreign visitors to this country is so high_.' Naruto paused in his increasingly depressing train of thought, he had an idea. The blonde called upon the Kyuubi and let out a large burst of chakra that would surely be felt for miles around, he waited patiently until he got his answer, in the form of a petite red-head appearing in a gust of wind and swirl of sand.

Naruto recognized her instantly, the blood-red hair and the tattoo on her forehead, dead giveaways as to her identity. He smiled,

"Gaara," was all he said, taking in her actual appearance, and comparing it to the Henge no Jutsu she had shown him all those years ago. Longer hair, tied in a low ponytail and going to the small of her back. A different outfit, tight black leggings ended in bandages at mid-calf and tatami sandals instead of the shinobi standard-issue, over the leggings she wore what looked like a modified kimono, cutting off at about her knees and with two large slits in the side, going up to her waist where a cloth belt was tied. Over the cloth belt she wore a black leather utility belt with various pouches for her assorted ninja tools, and he noticed a black leather strap across her shoulder, she adjusted it, revealing a large scroll before moving forward, the long sleeves of the kimono-like garment covering her hands, the black fabric swayed with her movements, and he was momentarily given a view of the kunai holsters strapped to both of her thighs.

She stood there, not six feet away from him, kohl-lined eyes blinked at him before returning to their usual passive gaze.

"Naruto…" She said, her voice a low, purring alto. She looked him over and he noticed her eyes weren't green, they were a startling red, he struggled to keep from shivering and eventually lost, Gaara had that affect on people, he supposed, looking through them instead of at them, maybe it was some kind of intimidation tactic, it worked.

She noticed his trepidation and laughed softly, a low musical sound that made Naruto freeze, staring at her with wide eyes, full of shock. Where was the bloodthirsty ninja from the Chuunin exams?

"What brings you to the desert?" That simple question was all that was needed to bring Naruto back to himself, launching into a tirade on how she had tricked him and wanting to find Sasuke.

"YOU TRICKED ME!! Gaaraaaaa…" he stretched the last syllable of her name into a sound of utter hurt, conveying to her that he had, until this point, counted her among his precious people. "Why did you so it?"

"Its simple," she stated calmly, "I did what I had to do to complete my mission. I infiltrated the Chuunin exams and made sure they did not get completed. I killed those who challenged me directly and I successfully hid my true identity." Gaara paused, unsure of how to phrase her next statement.

"Well…" looking at the situation from Gaara's point of view, Naruto could see that she had done what was right by her. If it had been him he probably would have been able to do the same thing. Fabricate a cover story that was very close to the truth, hide his identity, and take out the obstacles for the good of the mission. He turned back to her, collected, calm. She could see in his face that they were reconciled, part of her felt happy to know that.

"Gaara, Have you seen or heard anything of Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The red-head looked at him speculatively, she did have news of his former teammate, but she wondered if it was truly what he wanted to hear. Sighing, she decided he could handle it.

"Yes Naruto, I do have news…" she said, pausing to gauge Naruto's reaction, the blonde was still, "Sasuke is…happy, in Otogakure, he and Itachi have reconciled their differences and the now work together." Naruto was still, his face blank, the hyperactive blonde looked disbelieving.

"How…?"

Gaara sighed, _great_; the blonde had convinced himself that Sasuke was in dire peril and suffering horribly while he was with Orochimaru. In a way she felt sorry for the way people misunderstood the Snake Sannin, until she remembered that sympathy wasn't an emotion she acknowledged.

"Naruto, Itachi explained to him the reason he killed the clan and Sasuke realized it was a just action, he is doing well in Sound." She was _trying_ to be as gentle as possible, although from the blunt, matter-of-fact way she had just stated the last piece of information Naruto could tell she was getting annoyed with him.

"Well then, what was his reason? What could possible justify what he did?" Naruto's voice held venom that Gaara hadn't known he possessed; she frowned slightly, before her face became blank and impassive once again, then she walked over to him, and, without breaking stride, punched him square in the face, hard enough to break his nose, he falls back onto the sand. She hears the resounding crack and Naruto immediately cups his hand over it, trying to staunch the blood flow. Somewhere in the back of her mind the Shukaku stirred, pleased that blood had been drawn.

"Now," she said, her voice empty of emotion and freezing cold, looking down on him with the same blank eyes he saw at the Chuunin exams, reminding him exactly whom he was dealing with, he had been taken in by the façade of the young girl who's body the blood-soaked soul that was Gaara possessed. She was giving him a warning; the next time he forgot would end fatally, for him, at least.

"I will tell you this only once, so listen closely and don't interrupt. Many years ago, in the time of your Shodaime there was a man named Uchiha Madara, the first of the Uchiha. His power was so great that he could suppress the Kyuubi's demon chakra, he eventually left Konoha and was never heard from again. But the Uchiha never forgot him or his power, eventually many of the once-great clan became corrupted and believed that they too could suppress the demon, So, fifteen years ago they decided they would capture the demon and make it serve them, they challenged Kyuubi and let him to Konoha where they had prepared to seal him, but it did not work and their attempt only served to enrage the demon. Not wishing to take the fall for something that was solely their fault the Uchiha hid their involvement, leading to the deaths of hundreds of innocent civilians and shinobi, and most importantly, the death of the Yondaime and your sealing." Gaara paused, allowing this to sink in to Naruto.

Said blonde was still sprawled on the sands, staring up at Gaara and holding his nose, even though it had stopped bleeding and the Kyuubi had already healed it for him.

He couldn't think, he couldn't breath, the only thing he could do was listen, listen as what was probably the only person he knew who could truly understand what his life was like told him the real reason it was bad in the first place.

The red-head continued "Later, about three months before the massacre they started planning, they had been working ton the seals and were going to try again, their plot was to kidnap you and draw out the Kyuubi, sealing him so they could have his power. Itachi, who was faithful to Konoha and the Hokage, not his power-hungry clan, found out about the plans and reported to the Sandaime, he also found out about the last failed attempt and the horrible aftermath, because of this knowledge the Hokage was furious. He ordered Itachi to take out the entire clan, ensuring they would never do anything like it again. So he did it, leaving alive only Sasuke, he then left the village and joined Akatsuki."

Naruto was stunned, he was internally falling apart, and his black and white world-view was slowly melting into shades of grey. Gaara crouched down by his side; she grabbed his arms and proceeded to pull him to his feet.

"Come on Naruto, I'll take you back to the nearest village, then you need to go back to Konoha." Her voice snapped him out of his reverie, he nodded and then his eyes widened as she pulled him towards her in a semi-hug and did a few quick hand seals, they disappeared in a whirl of sand, reappearing in a small alley in a town he had visited on his way to find Gaara, she walked him out of the alley, stopping and turning to look at him when they got to the street.

"Naruto," she spoke softly so the people passing by them wouldn't overhear "What I just told you is classified information, you can't tell anyone, not even the Hokage." Gaara turned to look him in the eyes; he flinched slightly when he saw emotionless red, the bloody hue reminding him of the Sharingan. "If I find out that you told anyone, anyone at all, I will come, and I will kill you and I will kill them and I will kill their family." A crooked smile stretched her lips into a visage that was purely predatory "Do you understand?"

The blonde nodded vigorously, "Good," was all she said before walking past him and disappearing into the crowd, leaving him alone with his thoughts. The red-haired demon-carrier stopped at a tea and dango shop; seating herself at one of the outdoor tables she began to slowly sip some tea.

"So you told him?" a masculine voice asked, a slender, pale hand reached over and grabbed a stick of her dango, the black polish that adorned its nails glinting in the sunlight. Gaara turned to acknowledge the raven-haired man in the cloud patterned cloak who had seated himself behind her.

"Yes, I did. Is there something wrong with that Itachi?"

"Wrong? No, I think it's good, the kid will stop snooping around, bothering us." As he said this Itachi slid his arm around Gaara's waist and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling the curve where her neck met her shoulder and softly nipping at her pale skin. The red-headed Sand-nin leaned into the caress, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth he radiated.

* * *

Somewhere in the north of Scotland, at a magical school named Hogwarts a man named Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of aforementioned school, sat at his desk, his hands massaging his temples. He had just gotten a report that Harry Potter, the wizarding world's savior, The Boy Who Lived, was missing from number four Privet Drive. Mrs. Figg, whom he had recently asked to move to the area to keep an eye on the young boy, had complied with his wishes, and no sooner had he done so had she reported the absence of the last Potter. 

There had been people in and out of his office all day, and he was tired, but he had to do something first. He called the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, into his office and told her of the mission he was about to depart on.

"Minerva, I am going to visit the Dursleys to see if they know what happened to Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Alright Albus." She said, watching as the elderly wizard flooed to Hogsmeade so he could apperate to London.

The elderly wizard appeared with a loud 'pop' in front of the Dursley's house, quickly traversing the front yard he rang the doorbell, the door was opened by none other than Petunia Dursley, who went white with shock, and then snapped.

"What do you want?!"

"I only came to ask you if you knew what happened to Harry." The elderly man said

Petunia Dursley looked hurriedly around, as though checking to see if any of her neighbors were outside to see this obviously abnormal man associating with her, when she confirmed that they were not she dragged him inside and quickly shut the door. Standing in the hallway she said lividly.

"He was taken by his grandfather three years ago, so I don't know why you… _freaks_ would come here!"

Dumbledore stayed calm in the face of the panicked woman's insult and asked

"So where does your father live?"

"He's not my father, he's Lily's, and I have no idea, but it was in Lily's will that Harry be raised by him." Petunia had started to calm down, realizing that the faster she answered the wizard's questions the sooner he would leave.

"Do you know a name? Perhaps a country of origin?"

"He was Asian, and that's all I remember, so Good Day to you." Before the old wizard could realize what was happening Petunia had opened the door and forcibly ushered him back out of the house, slamming said door in his face.

Dumbledore was quite put out as he made his way back to his office, recounting his visit and the information that Harry had been taken by Lily's father who was an Asiatic man nearly three years ago.

"Now, now, Minerva, when we send out the letters the owls will surely find him." He succeeded in calming his co-worker, but in his own heart doubt still grew.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

So, how was that? This is the longest chapter I've ever written, breaking my own record with the first chapter. Thanks to Chosha Kurenai for giving me ideas for the next chapter, and I'm sorry for not returning your message, but you'll find out if Haru has become a mini-Orochimaru next chapter. 

A few details, Gaara's eyes are red like Sasori's, who is supposed to be her cousin in this fic. I managed to get some ItaGaa into this chapter so I am quite proud of myself.

Woohoo, I got eleven reviews for the first chapter, Yay you guys! I show my love for you in my incredible update speed, un.

Review please! Flames will be used to heat an oven so I can bake cookies and cuppycakes and go on a sugar-high and write more chapters.

Stay Tuned for Chapter Three: A Happy Family In Otogakure.


	3. A Happy family in Otogakure

Chapter Three:

A Happy Family in Otogakure

* * *

Back by popular demand!_This _is chapter three of my saga of saga-ness… 

This chapter is dedicated to Chosha Kurenai; you helped me with how Haru would turn out and made me decide how to format this chapter, this chapter is also dedicated to everyone who reviewed and then asked me when I was going to update.

To The Black and White Wolf: you disabled your PM feature so I couldn't message you sooner but I thought you were talking about Gaara and Sasori not Gaara and the sand sibs. Sorry for my misunderstanding!

In this chapter: we find a happy, albeit dysfunctional, family in Otogakure. Haru gets his Hogwarts letter. The Wizards will find their 'Boy Who Lived', or so they think. (And no, my Kimimaru is not dead; he has just reached a zombie-like state of emotionless-ness)

Just a reminder, I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be called 'Naruto' it would be called 'Akatsuki' and not only would they be a fearsome organization of crazed missing-nins that is giving Naruto and co. a hard time, No, they would also all be hardcore gothics who like to hang out at their cave after midnight which, in fact, is a huge underground disco temple—and the hottest nightclub in the hidden countries, Gothatsuki.

On with the story.

* * *

It had been three years since Uchiha Haru, nee Harry Potter, had been taken away from Privet Drive by his grandfather Orochimaru. The seven year old was steadily growing into a fine ninja. Already a genin, he was currently being taught refined chakra control by Kabuto. 

"Come on, Haru-kun, you won't get it if you lose patience so quickly."

Haru frowned at Kabuto; eyes that were near-acidic green looked at the perfect chakra blade the medic-nin had created. Haru frowned, brushing his shoulder-length hair from behind his ear.

"Not all of us have perfect control like you do."

Kabuto smiled and chuckled.

"I remember when I had to help Sasuke perfect his control."

Haru's eyes went wide as he tried to brush his unruly bangs out of his face.

"Sasuke-nii's control needed help too?"

"Yes he did, when you were very little. Having good chakra control is crucial to many of the special jutsu Orochimaru-sama and both your nii-sans have created."

"Really!?"

"Yes."

Haru began to try again, concentrating his chakra in his fingertips and trying to refine its shape to that of a blade. Spurred on by his ambition of becoming as great a ninja as his grandfather and adoptive brothers. He struggled for awhile but finally got it, a small but steady chakra blade. Haru dissipated the blade and then tried it form it again, concentration coming much more quickly, he formed the blade in seconds.

Kabuto smiled again, Haru-kun was a genius like his grandfather, be working on such an advanced technique at such a young age.

"Good-job Haru-kun. Our lessons are over for today, but I think I saw your Gaara-nee looking for you."

Haru smiled brightly at Kabuto and ran out of the room, yelling over his shoulder,

"Bye, Kabuto-nii!"

Haru barreled down one of the long stone corridors in Orochimaru's current lair, the sleeves of his white yutaka flowing in his wake. He turned a corner and then paused at the arch that led into large courtyard. Then he blanched and covered his eyes at the sight before him.

"Get a room you guys!" He squeaked, face turning red as he peeked through his fingers at Gaara and Itachi, who, until Haru had walked into the courtyard, had been sharing a kiss.

Itachi smirked slightly and whispered something to Gaara, who's face promptly turned as red as her hair.

"Pervert" She muttered. His smirk widened into a snarky smile as he turned on his heel and started to walk away, he paused and looked over his shoulder at Gaara.

"I'll find you later." He said, then Itachi swished out f the courtyard.

Gaara, whose face had returned to its normal shade of porcelain pale, smiled a crooked, predatory smile, rust-colored eyes glinting.

Haru, who had been silent during the entire exchange, had turned a very interesting shade of green tinged red.

"How can the both of you be so heartless in battle, and such great ninja, but act so weird when you are around each other?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Gaara beckoned for him to come over to her and sat down on the very conveniently located bench, Haru sat down next to her.

"Haru," she said "sometimes a great ninja will find someone who they consider not a threat to them, when they are around this person they will allow their guard to relax a little, because they know that this person will pick up the slack for them, and they know that they would pick up the slack for this person. This is called falling in love, having someone who would willingly relax their guard in your presence and being willing to do the same for that person."

By this point Haru's eyes were impossibly wide.

"Gaara-nee, you let your guard down around Itachi-nii?"

Gaara looked at him levelly, her face tightened and her eyes hardened.

"A ninja never lets their guard down, they only relax it, if you fully drop your guard the enemy will capitalize on it and you will be finished."

Then a smile flitted across Gaara's face.

"Come on Haru-chan, I heard that you have learned the language of the serpents."

Haru smiled and proceeded to regale Gaara with the details of the discovery of his talent.

* * *

Another four years later, an eleven year old Uchiha Haru was sitting at a large dark table with the rest of his 'family', Orochimaru headed the table, Itachi, Gaara, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Kimimaru sat on either sides of him. 

"Now, we must discuss this letter." Orochimaru said, motioning to the table, where a letter, written in green ink on creamy parchment was laid.

"Haru will be going to Hogwarts, we must prepare for this. He will need to be escorted to England and to the train. We" Orochimaru motioned to the gathered shinobi "already know of the existence of their 'magical' world so it will be easy to navigate."

Orochimaru turned to Haru.

"The wizards have no idea that the hidden countries exist, as far as they will ever know you were taken in by your grandfather in Japan. Which is true, and that is why it is perfect. Remember Haru, when you lie try to stay as close to the truth as you can so you don't contradict your own story."

Haru nodded at this piece of advice and the formation of his background story.

"So," Orochimaru said "Gaara-san, would you mind taking Haru to England?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not senile, although it was the opinion of most of his staff that the unfortunate mental illness had overcome their headmaster. Why? Because for the last hour he had been humming to himself and every once in awhile breaking into near-hysterical fits of laughter. Eventually Minerva McGonagall worked up the courage to enquire as to what had put him into this most interesting pattern of behavior. 

"Ahh, Minerva! We've found him! At last!" was Dumbledore's reply to her enquiry

"You've found Harry Potter!!" she yelped, taken aback by his most unexpected answer "How!"

"The letters!" he exclaimed joyfully "I found his address! Although I was surprised to find he has changed his name."

"Really?"

"Yes, and we have received an owl from them saying Harry, well he apparently changed his name to Haru, but that Haru will be attending Hogwarts!"

"So, all we have to do is wait, and see how Harry…"

"Haru, Minerva."

"How Haru turned out."

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

And that is the end of the chapter. Short, I know, but I wanted to update. I feel that this chapter still reaches my standards, Gaara tries to explain love, Dumbledore is batty, Itachi is suggestively themed...the lulz are apparent.

I am starting a poll, should it be NaruSasu or SasuKarin? I can't decide, so I leave it to you, o valiant reader/ (hopefully) reviewer. The reasoning behind this is that I really don't know Karin's character but I don't want to disappoint anyone who would die if they didn't see her. I love both pairings so it will be no pain for me to change things, although looking at the way my plotline is currently going, I am hoping the votes are mostly for NaruSasu.

So, tune in next time for chapter four: Diagon Alley, these wizards must be mad!

* * *


	4. Diagon Alley, these wizards must be nuts

Chapter Four:

Diagon Alley, these wizards must be crazy!--Naruto finally talks, Tsundae uncovers a mystery!

* * *

Hooray! Its chapter four, my writer's block seems to have migrated for the winter, and thusly empowered I am able to bring you this amazing and (hopefully) speedy updated! 

This chapter is dedicated to Zetsuki, for the wonderful mental imagery you provided me with, and all my reviewers in general, you guys (and girls, GASP! Yes, girls on the internet!) are awesome!

In this Chapter: Tsundae has a serious meeting with Naruto regarding Gaara's info. Haru and Gaara go to Diagon Alley, meeting Hagrid, who was sent by Dumbledore to help them, and gain the impression that wizards are generally insane.

I do not own Naruto, if I did it wouldn't be called 'Naruto' it would be called 'Akatsuki', and you get the point by now…

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was having, and had been having, a series of extremely bad days; they had started nearly four years ago, when he had traveled to the desert in search of information on Sasuke. He didn't have a bad day every day, but he had them often enough that his normally optimistic outlook had been severely damaged, almost irreparably so. The blonde ninja had begun to mope, losing interest in things that he was normally interested in. In other words, Naruto was having his first experiences with depression. He realized, belatedly, that he had spent the last who-knows-how-many years training to rescue someone from non-existent peril, and it was with this thought on his mind that Naruto had returned to Konoha all those years ago. The now seventeen-year-old was moping around the ramen stand when two ANBU popped up out of nowhere. 

"Uzumaki-san, the Hokage wishes to see you." The lead ANBU said. Naruto nodded and the two high-level ninja vanished from view. The blond demon-carrier got up from his stool and walked slowly to Tsundae's office, upon arrival he was quickly ushered into the seat across from her desk.

"Naruto, something is bothering you and I want you to tell me what it is."

"I'm sorry Tsundae-sama, but I can't tell you." Naruto replied to her request. Tsundae raised an eyebrow.

"Then who can you tell?" was the powerful woman's retort.

"No one, unfortunately." Tsundae glared at him slightly and Naruto wilted beneath her gaze.

"And why is that? It is important to me to know what is going on with you, Naruto. Your recent mood changes have been the concern of many people." The Hokage spoke kindly; her words gentle and soothing, trying to get Naruto to tell her what was the matter.

"I promised Gaara that I wouldn't divulge certain information she gave me, on pain of death." Tsundae's eyes narrowed at this last statement, _'so, I was right, it was that trip to Akatsuna' _

"Why did she swear you to secrecy?" Tsundae asked, her face was calm but inside she was obscenely curious.

"She told me it was top-secret, classified information and that if I ever told anyone then she would come and find me and kill me, and the person I told, and then she would kill their family and friends and their friend's families and then bankrupt their business, and its driving me insane because I want to share and verify the information so badly but I can't tell anyone because I don't want Gaara to come get meeee!!" Naruto had spoken these words increasingly quickly and increasingly louder, until, at the end his voice trailed off into a low moan of unhappiness.

Tsundae was suspicious, anyone who had met Naruto would be aware that it isn't in his nature to keep secrets. So why would that Akatsuna girl entrust such an apparently huge secret to Naruto. Sure, the Akatsuna had connections all over the place, but this information seemed to be genuinely valuable, also, because it was pertaining to Sasuke then it would be Konohagakure's information, meaning they had the information themselves already…they just didn't know what or where it was yet, and the sneaky little Akatsuna was pointing them in the right direction. Tsundae smiled at her quick-thinking and sound reasoning. In a way she also slightly admired the Akatsuna girl, Gaara, for pointing them in the right direction of a possible leak in their system, and some hugely valuable information they hadn't even been aware they had.

"It's alright Naruto." She said "Just give me a few details and I should be able to start an investigation to uncover the information for ourselves." Again Tsundae smiled warmly at Naruto and Naruto smiled back.

"Ok, you didn't hear this from me, but, look for anything pertaining to either an investigation in Clan Uchiha or records of an S-class or even Unranked mission that Itachi was sent on around the time of the massacre." Naruto said, throwing a glance back, over his shoulder and then looking back at Tsundae.

Tsundae was now much more than obscenely curious, she asked:

"And what exactly is it that Gaara told you?"

Naruto's face and eyes when absolutely blank,

"I know why Itachi killed them all," the blonde paused and shut his eyes tightly, Tsundae heard a scraping sound and realized that Naruto was grasping the arms of the chair he was sitting in so hard little rends had started to appear where his nails were. Then his eyes snapped open again and Tsundae was overwhelmed by the emotion showing in their depths.

"And you know what?"

Tsundae was silent.

"I would have done the same thing…"

* * *

Early on the morning of August 25, Haru and Gaara were preparing to leave for London.

Haru was hurrying around, checking his bags and generally giving off the aura of energy that surrounds younger children when anything remotely exciting happens. Until, finally, Sasuke got annoyed with his constant movements and hauled him to the kitchen table for breakfast, simultaneously quizzing him on his English and reviewing 'what to do if something happens'. By the end of it Haru's energy had been mostly worn away by Sasuke's interrogation-like quizzing and reviews.

Gaara also had a busy morning, checking to make sure she had everything she needed, making Itachi leave her alone long enough to get properly dressed, saying goodbye to Itachi and having the Uchiha act as though she were going to be gone for seven years rather than seven days.

Gaara sighed,

"Stop being such a drama queen." She looked into the mirror they were currently standing in front of, twisted all her hair up in to a bun and began to look for a hairpin on the dresser table.

"Absolutely not!" was Itachi's slightly-muffled response, lifting his head from where he had been nuzzling the base of Gaara's neck, his arms wrapping tighter around her waist.

"If I dropped to my knees and proclaimed my love to you, not only would we both know I was lying, but you would probably try to kill me. So I am expressing whatever devotion I have for you through physical contact and refusal to leave you alone."

When she was sure he wasn't looking, Gaara smiled slightly, a crooked half-smile that turned up only one corner of her mouth. Still not being able to find a hairpin she pulled a dull-pronged sai (1) out of her arsenal and pinned her hair with that, staring straight ahead of her, she noted that the sudden loss of warmth and the lack of any sounds of pain or discomfort meant that Itachi had managed to dodge the razor-sharp tips of the weapon.

Itachi smiled against her neck,

"You're being vicious, that means you're pleased."

Gaara laughed softly,

"Or amused." He amended, with a low 'hmmm' of pleasure.

* * *

At exactly 10 A.M., after being reminded by Orochimaru that the head wizard 'Dumbledore' was sending someone to meet them at 'The Leaky Cauldron', Haru and Gaara went through the blood-rune portal to England, emerging into the night; the two shinobi left the small alley and began their trek through London. 

Haru followed Gaara's lead through the streets, stopping slightly behind her when they reached a dingy-looking pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron', he followed her through the door and ignored the stares they were getting from the patrons, although looking around at them he privately agreed they deserved to be stared at, thinking of his pure white yutaka tied with a purple rope-belt over his black pants and standard-issue ninja sandals. Then he looked at Gaara, wearing a black zip-up sweater over a netting shirt/ tank top combo with some black cut-off pants that ended about mid-calf and tucked into the bandages she had wrapped around her lower calf and ankles, Haru noticed she was wearing geta sandals (2) instead of her usual tatami.

There was a loud banging noise from the corner, and Haru turned to see the biggest man he had ever seen, even bigger than Juugo (3), coming towards them. He looked to Gaara, who had adjusted the strap that hung over her shoulder so her scroll would be within easy reach. The giant continued to come towards them and then stopped when he could properly see them both.

"Hullo," the giant said "I'm Hagrid, are you Akatsuna-san?"

Gaara nodded, her eyes narrowed slightly and her slight smile became predatory at the misuse of her clan name, barely perceptible changes in her expression, but Haru noticed.

"And you must be Hagrid-san." She said, her words slightly accented but easily understandable. Haru frowned, his accent was much thicker but improving steadily.

"Ah, yes, as you know Dumbledore…"

Gaara cut him off abruptly,

"Yes, yes, we wish to continue on to Diagon Alley now if you don't mind." She walked around him and towards the door to the back alley, leaving Hagrid to follow dumbly in her wake, Haru stepped deftly around him and sped to catch up with Gaara.

Successfully doing so, he noticed that they were in a very small courtyard, filled with only a few trash cans and some old, empty bottles. Haru made a sound of disappointment and Gaara turned to him.

"Don't look with your eyes Haru-kun, reach out with your sense of chakra." She murmured barley loud enough for him to hear but completely undetectably to the giant who had just lumbered in behind them.

Haru did, and was surprised at what he noticed.

"Wow."

"Alright, I'll just open the portal then and we can be off." Hagrid said, having rebounded from Gaara's earlier brush-off. He stepped forward and tapped a pink umbrella that he seemed to have gotten out of nowhere against some of the stones of the wall, when he finished the tapping pattern the stones started moving, when they stopped they had re-formed into an archway, through which they could see a long twisting alley filled with people wearing different colored robes.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley." Said Hagrid

The magic was clearly evident, and as Hagrid led them down the street towards Gringotts "The wizards' bank…Run by goblins…no place safer, except maybe Hogwarts," was Hagrid's narration, as the pointed out various Alley landmarks and shops they would soon be visiting.

They soon came upon a tall white marble building, and as they walked up the steps Haru noticed the sentinels, _'goblins'_the word replayed in his mind. They went through a pair of bronze doors and then they saw a pair of silver doors, Haru read the poem:

"_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

Haru frowned at the warning, looking to Gaara who was confidently walking through the doors, although he once again noticed her eyes narrow, at the goblins and the poetic warning. He followed Gaara and the giant Hagrid across the marble floor of the magic bank, the clacking sound made by Gaara's geta sandals echoed off of the tall ceilings. The small group of two shinobi and a giant approached a goblin sitting at a tall desk, Hagrid moved forward even more to speak with the important-looking goblin.

"The vault of Mr. Harry Potter, if you please." He said. The goblin looked down from his perch and stared at Haru, who stared right back, he was trying to become a 'Master of the Glare' like his grandfather and if you backed down from challenging gazes then you didn't have much hope of that. A disconcerting light glimmered in the goblin's eye for a moment before he turned his attention back to Hagrid.

"If Mr. Harry Potter has his key…"

Hagrid began to search around in his coat, until he finally found a very small gold key; he also pulled out a letter, written in the same spidery script as the letter Haru had received.

"And the you-know-what in vault 713." He added.

Gaara broke in to the conversation

"Goblin-san, I was wondering if you could change the name of Harry Potter's account."

The goblin frowned, "My name is Mangam (4), and I suppose it would be possible, why would you need it though?"

"My apologies Mangam-san, but Haru has not gone by the name Harry for some time now."

A hard gleam came once again to the goblin's eye

"Oh, I see, then what name do you wish to change the account to?"

"Haru, Uchiha Haru." The goblin looked as though he had gone into shock

"At once Madam." He said "Griphook!"

Another goblin appeared and they were led off to a small cart that, when they were all loaded onto it, took off by itself, down twisting tracks into the labyrinthine caverns in which the vaults were located. They stopped first at Haru's vault and he was amazed by the wealth left to him by his parents, then they traveled to vault 713, where Hagrid removed a grubby little package from the floor and hurriedly stuffed it in to his coat. Then they re-emerged in to the bank, and were ushered by Hagrid to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

Inside the robe shop Haru met a pale boy with a pointed face who was also having robes fitted, Haru was stood on a stool next to him and the boy greeted him.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Haru, the boy frowned.

"I say, what sort of accent is that?"

"Japanese" said Haru

The boy looked surprised and Haru felt the near-instant dislike he had had for the boy begin to extrapolate itself into something much more horrendous and worth wasting a kunai to quiet. Then the witch who had been fitting Haru told him he was done and he hastened to the exit and Gaara.

* * *

Over the next few hours the visited the bookshop, the apothecary and all the other shops they needed to go to, until they finally reached Ollivanders. 

After testing wands for what seemed like hours they were finally triumphant in their selection. Then they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room there, taking their things upstairs after Hagrid had departed, telling them that tomorrow Dumbledore would come and greet them and tell them about Hogwarts.

Gaara sighed, she missed Itachi much more than she would ever admit. Haru also sighed, trying to process all the things he had found out about in this strange new world.

"Gaara-nee, are wizards insane?"

Gaara sighed again,

"I think so, Haru-kun, I most definitely think so."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

That was chapter four, can you believe it? It's only been a week since I posted chapter three! 

Here is the guide to the little number-thingies in the story:

(1)A sai is a three pronged weapon; generally the prongs are dull on the sides and then sharply pointed on the ends. You might have seen sais in the movies 'Electra' or 'The Mummy Returns' wherein they are featured prominently.

(2)Geta sandals, like the ones Jiraya wears.

(3)Juugo is a spoiler, we meet him during Shippuden. The cursed seals are based on his DNA.

(4)Mangam is a totally made up name. Originally the character was named 'Maygar' but I found out that that was actually the name of the main racial group in Hungary, and also a derivative of it is their own name for their country and their language. Thanks to Lady Cinnibar for catching that one!!

Also, about the Sasuke pairing poll… I have decided that, currently, Sasuke will not have a pairing, due to the sage advice of Chosha Kurenai. This has been decided because I don't want to upset those who hate Yaoi and I don't want to upset those who hate Het.

Well, I hope you liked it, R&R if you please!

Flames will be used to heat Akatsuki's lair in the winter!

Tune in next time for:

A Meeting with Dumbledore, The Train-ride from Hell!


	5. A Meeting With Dumbledore

Chapter Five

A Meeting with Dumbledore—A Train-ride from Hell!

* * *

Hello again, I do apologize for the unintended hiatus but my attention was forcefully abducted by the Bleach manga, and thusly, I bring you chapter five of this increasingly lengthy yet under-reviewed story. .

In this Chapter: Haru and Gaara meet Dumbledore. Haru takes his first train ride, and meets the other magic students.

I do not own Naruto, if I did it wouldn't be called 'Naruto' it would be called 'Akatsuki'. Haku wouldn't be dead, Orochimaru would be less…snaky (yeah…snaky…sweat-drop), and Gaara would still be bad-ass.

* * *

Uchiha Haru awoke in 'battle-ready' mode, jumping up off the bed, kunai appearing in his hands, and then hurtling towards the door that had begun to open, until he saw Gaara's slight frown and remembered where he was.

"Oh…" he said, blushing and scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

He changed out of his night-clothes and followed Gaara downstairs for breakfast, after they both cast a variety of poison testing jutsu they ate the food the inn had served.

A short while later the innkeeper, Tom, came and told them that Dumbledore wished to speak with them and that the old wizard had reserved a sitting room so they could have their privacy during the meeting. The two ninja followed the innkeeper through a short hallway, and into a small but cozy parlor.

Inside the parlor was perhaps the most eccentric old man they had ever seen, he was wearing lime-green robes and had a beard so long he could tuck it into his belt, and a tall pointed hat that matched, he stood up when they entered, and they noticed he was wearing high-heeled buckled boots.

"Ah, Akatsuna-san, it is good to finally see you in person." The old man bowed, "I am Professor Dumbledore," Dumbledore turned to look at Haru, "and this must be Haru-kun."

Gaara smirked, the old man was trying.

"Dumbledore-san, we have traveled a long way to meet you." She said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and made Dumbledore shiver slightly. The old man could tell there was something odd about Haru's escort.

"So, my boy, how have you been? I haven't seen you since you were very little." Said Dumbledore. Haru frowned.

"Dumbledore-san, I don't mean to be rude but, can we discuss this school of yours, I would like to know what is going to be happening." Haru said

"Ah, yes, it is wise to be prepared in the face of uncertainty." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled with a maddening amount of happiness. Haru noticed that Gaara's hand had started twitching.

"Well, on September the first, you should go to King's Cross station and get on the Hogwarts Express, leaving from Platform 9 ¾ at eleven o'clock." Dumbledore explained, "It will take you to Hogwarts."

Haru nodded.

"Are there any rules or customs that I should observe?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful,  
"No, I can't currently think of any, Oh, should your name be listed as Harry Potter or…" the old wizard was cut off.

"My name is Uchiha Haru and I will not respond to any other name." Haru's eyes were cold as he said this.

"Yes, yes." Said Dumbledore, the old wizard was now thoroughly suspicious; _I should meet this grandfather of his,_ he thought.

They spoke of a few other things and then Dumbledore departed, the two ninja stayed around Diagon Ally for the rest of the time until it was time for them to go to the train station.

* * *

The two ninja were standing in front of a pillar in King's Cross Station.

"That has got to be one of the worst genjutsus I have ever seen…"

"Yeah…And these wizards are supposed to be trying to keep their little society a secret?" they both started laughing, Haru loudly and Gaara softly, wry smiles adorning both of their faces as they passed through the pathetic-seeming barrier of the wizard train platform.

Beyond the barrier was another scene, almost identical to the station outside, the only differences being the higher amounts of chakra and the scarlet red steam-engine. The two ninja mover through the station almost unnoticed, heading toward the cars near the end on the train.

* * *

Molly Weasley was having a good morning. She had managed to get all her children up, dressed, and to the station in time for them to catch the Hogwarts Express.

So far the trip was running smoothly, with only minor altercations having happened. She was just guiding her flock of children onto the train when she saw a flash or red out of the corner of her eye. Turning quickly she saw a red-headed woman leading a young dark-haired boy towards the train, she gaped slightly when she realized who it was. Dumbledore had told the order about Harry Potter's return, or as he was now known, Uchiha Haru. The elderly wizard had also warned them about Haru's escort, seeing the woman now, in person; Molly agreed with him, there was something off about her. Maybe the color of her hair, even the Weasleys, famous for their fiery coiffure, couldn't match the bloody scarlet tones the woman had, or the way she moved, slinking along like some kind of animal in human skin, or perhaps it was the strange way she dressed, sandals and bandages and, was that a scroll?!

Molly Weasley caught herself; she turned away from the strange red-head and realized that she was being wholly uncharitable. Perhaps that was how all wizards dressed in…Japan, yes, that was where Dumbledore had said they were from.

As her children got onto the train Molly found herself standing next to the woman, she suddenly decided to talk to her.

"Hello there dear." She said kindly, the woman turned towards her, and Molly used every ounce of self-restraint she had to keep from gaping. Never before had Molly seen a more peculiar looking person, red eyes outlined in black stared back at her, ghostly white skin made clear the dark red tattoo upon her forehead. A near-invisible eyebrow shot up to the woman's hairline, clearly expressing her confusion as to the reason Molly had decided to address her.

Molly felt herself turn an interesting shade of red, and she spluttered amusingly. The red-headed woman that she had been trying to talk to smiled apathetically and in a way that didn't reach her eyes before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Haru was flabbergasted, never before had he encountered such an uncomfortable way to travel (1). How could these people be happy to sit in a little box for hours at a time?

So far, during the ride he had been accosted by all sorts of annoying students, like the red-head he was currently sharing a compartment with, or the clumsy boy who was looking for his toad, or the bossy girl who was helping. All of them were horribly loud to Haru, to his ninja senses all of these 'wizards' were horribly clumsy, loud, slow-moving creatures, even worse than the 'muggles' they so looked down on. At least the 'muggles' got some form of physical exercise, as far as Haru had learned even the wizard's sports were played on a broomstick. In fact he was sure the so called 'pure-bloods' had never even heard of sit-ups.

He had tried the things they considered to be food and found very little that was worthy of such a title (2). Watching his red-headed compartment-mate gorge himself on the candies Haru had given him after he had realized how awful they were. Haru realized this was one of those times Sasuke-nii had told him about, when you really wanted to kill everyone in sight but you probably shouldn't; he wasn't sure what the wizards would do to him if he started killing their offspring.

The agony of Uchiha Haru was increased tenfold when the blond boy from the robes shop suddenly invited himself and his two cronies in to their compartment. It seemed the annoying boy, Draco, fancied himself to be a big cheese because of his family. Haru had seen the same thing back in the Hidden Villages, where ninja from clans or families with Kekkai Genkai (3) thought they were better than the rest of their comrades, it annoyed Haru to no end and he promptly asked the boy to leave, Draco refused, Haru broke his nose with a movement so fast the boy wasn't even sure what had happened. He ran off clutching his nose with his cronies trailing behind him.

Haru turned around to sit back down again and saw the red-head, Ron, looking at him with something akin to hero-worship shining in his eyes. He sighed, you close a door, Kami-sama opens a window.

* * *

To be continued….

* * *

Well, that was chapter five, it was relatively fast paced and now Haru is finally making good progress towards Hogwarts. In the next chapter, which I hope to post soon, he will probably be sorted, which is a problem because I have no idea where to put him. Suggestions would be appreciated, along with constructive criticisms.

(1)You have to remember that Haru is used to running or walking to get places, the lack of movement for a long period of time would upset him

(2)You also have to remember that Haru was raised on Japanese cooking, which is a lot more organic and probably healthier than what the wizards eat; Western foods tend to be rich and would probably upset Haru's palate, especially how the foods of Hogwarts and the wizarding world are described by J.K. Rowling. Kind of like how European chocolate is much stronger than American chocolate.

(3)Kekkai Genkai means 'Bloodline Limit'.

The last three explanations were probably unnecessary but I am trying to be as realistic as possible with this story, it is important to me to portray the cultural differences and such. I have a pet peeve about stories that don't have this aspect. Like if they've had to learn English and they don't have an accent, or that they can acclimate themselves to the wizarding world in a paragraph or so. Ah, sorry for the rant, these things just upset me.

Anyway, R&R, please!

Flamers will be hung by their toes and dipped in cocoa butter until they either moisturize or they go insane.

Also, over the past year or so I have been grappling with reality, and now, I am proud to say that I have finally overcome it.

Ja Ne,

Cake-chan.

Stay tuned for chapter six:

In a House of Fools, Haru at Hogwarts.


	6. In A House Of Fools, Haru At Hogwarts

Chapter Six:

'In a House of Fools, Haru at Hogwarts'

* * *

Welcome back to this story! It seems to be going along at a rather moderate pace, although no one seems to be reading it anymore…., but alas and alack, I will continue.

A quick note, as for Haru's house placement, I thought about his character and the way the story is going for a very long time and I got the house he will be in, 'though you'll just have to read and find out what it is.

I can't think of am original disclaimer, so hopefully the one form the last chapter will cover me until I can.

Enjoy…

* * *

Haru changed into his school robes with Ron, and got off the train, during the entire trip he had practiced his information gathering skills by listening to the taller boy talk about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world, discounting the things that were obviously just speculation or subjective opinion, mentally filing things that sounded like facts, picking apart wild stories to find information about the way wizards lived. All in all the trip had granted him precious little knowledge of the Wizarding world but plenty of knowledge about Hogwarts and it's house system and about the general character of each house.

As they followed Hagrid, who still ranked as the tallest person Haru had ever seen, they came to a bend in the little mountain path and Haru got his first glimpse of Hogwarts castle, it happened to be the largest building Haru had ever seen. They got into the tiny boats and Haru felt the chakra that was pulling them towards the castle.

They got off the boats and were lead in to a hall where they met a stern looking woman, Haru could feel an aura of chakra around her and was impressed, the rest of the students settled for being intimidated. She spoke about what would happen to them and Haru heard Ron spreading wild rumors about how they would have to battle a troll, a short while later they were led into a very large hall, there were five long tables, one for each house and one for the staff, on a little stage-like area up in front of the staff's table there was a stool with a decrepit looking hat on it, as they got closer to it and stopped their little procession a wide rip in the brim opened up and the hat proceeded to sing a song detailing the characteristics of each house.

Then the sorting began, all manner of hopeful students were sorted into each house, with a loud cheer going up at each new addition, until finally;

"Uchiha, Haru."

Haru walked up to the stool and sat down, he realized a silence had fallen over the crowd; the hat was placed on his head.

"_Hmm…you are an interesting one."_ The hat mused in his head.

"_Hello Hat-san."_ Was Haru's reply, so this was how they sorted people, interesting.

"_Ahh, and polite too, you have many good qualities."_

"_I might as well be polite to the one who is going to be deciding where I am for the next seven years."_ Replied Haru.

The hat laughed, _"I can see the knowledge in that, and I can see the knowledge here in your head too, boy. You would be best placed in Gryffindor or Slytherin; you have too much spine for Hufflepuff and too much drive for Ravenclaw. But which one, you are loyal and honest, but you have ambition and can twist things to your advantage, I can see your upbringing and the character of the people you've spent most of your life with." _ The hat paused for a moment, "_I can see that in either house you will achieve greatness, but I think that I know which house would be the best influence on you, so I'll put you in…_ GRYFFINDOR."

The people at the table bedecked in red and gold cheered loudly as Haru went to sit with them, Ron leaned over to him and said:

"What was going on mate? You sat there for, like, five minutes."

Haru just looked at him and then smiled, "Forget about it, the hat just couldn't make up its mind."

Then Dumbledore stood up and made a few announcements, the school song was sung and the feast was served. Later they made their way up to the dorms and Haru spent his first night in Hogwarts castle.

* * *

In Konohagakure, Naruto's mood was improving; Tsundae's investigation was finally getting results. They had found several files detailing reports of corruption within the great clans, especially the Uchiha, it didn't give many details but it mentioned how the Uchiha would use their status as military police to smother investigations made into certain areas, nothing too noticeable but they had definitely been trying to hide something.

The Godaime had asked Naruto to assist with the investigation and he was on his way to the old Uchiha district in hopes of finding some sort of clue or vital piece of evidence that would bring the entire situation to light. The newly minted Chuunin shuddered as he walked through the abandoned streets, it was like a ghost town, he could practically feel the spirits of the dead stalking him in the shadows, and Sasuke had lived here alone until he had left the village.

Naruto reached the main house, the residence of the clan head and his family, he felt slightly surreal as he walked through the decaying halls, it wasn't noticeable, really, but the house had an aura of abandonment that was starting to creep upon it. He had already explored the library thoroughly, so he wandered the house aimlessly until he found the residential wing. As he turned the corner a flash of red caught his eye, Naruto did an abrupt about-face to fully face Gaara.

The red-head smirked and applauded him mockingly,

"Congratulations for getting this far." She said as she pushed off the wall, Naruto noted that her outfit had changed, she was wearing a black Chinese-style dress that hugged her body tightly, a pair of black leggings and some black combat boots.

As she got nearer to him Naruto took a step back

"What do you want?" he asked her.

She looked at him askance, meeting his eyes in a way that made Naruto so uncomfortable he had to look away.

"What makes you think that I want anything? I've come to help you," she held a scroll out to him and he took it uneasily, "you kept your word and kept my secret, this is a reward for that." She smiled mysteriously, turning her head to look at him from the corner of her eye and curving her lips upward.

Naruto gaped at her for a second.

"Now leave!" she said, putting force into her voice, he was compelled to follow her instructions and turned on his heel and ran back to the Hokage tower.

Gaara also turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she was spun around so she was pinned to the wall by the man behind her, and his hold on her wrists stopped her struggles.

He leaned in close to her, putting all of his weight into holding her, and whispered;

"What are you doing, love?"

She twisted in his grasp, but he held her strongly, one of his arms snaking around her waist.

"You know very well what I am doing Itachi." She said quietly, he loosened his grip and she turned in his arms to face him. He wasn't wearing his cloak and his lithe body was firm as she pressed herself against him, "I am making sure that if anything ever happens we'll be fine, that no hunter-nins will attempt to ambush us in the dead of night."

Gaara paused and looked at him fiercely, he smiled slightly and pushed her back against the wall, he pinned her facing him this time and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Always plan ahead, ne?"

"Yes."

"What do you believe could happen that would so greatly displace us?'

"It could be anything, I want to be prepared."

Itachi rocked back on his heels and looked Gaara in the eye;

"I understand the importance of this but why do you start planning now? Why do you aid them in finding the knowledge they seek instead of waiting for them to find it by themselves?"

A shudder ran through her body, and for a second she looked vulnerable.

"Itachi…I'm pregnant."

* * *

To be continued….

* * *

Pitifully short chapter, that. But I wanted to update. I just noticed that the chapter title has almost nothing to do with the chapter itself, I feel slightly ashamed, and I was going to write more but I had to stop after "Itachi…I'm pregnant." I bet you didn't see that coming. And neither did I, unfortunately, as I made up that part as I was writing it.

This is the first time I have ever managed to shock myself.

R&R, if you please!

Oh, and flamers, try not to use caps lock when you write me, I read my reviews out loud and there are some vicious shoujo ai fans next door. I don't want then to beat me up again.

Ja ne,

Cake-chan


	7. The Potions Master

Chapter seven:

Chapter seven:

'The Potions Master'

* * *

Hello all, and welcome back! Woo hoo! This story has had 10000+ hits! But only 47 reviews…it seems to me that there is something wrong with that. It may only be me though…I hope?

Disclaimer: if I actually owned Harry Potter or Naruto you would have to buy these chapters in a book, at a store.

Enjoy…

* * *

Severus Snape tried very hard to be fair, sometimes he failed at being fair, but the point was that he tried. So when he had heard from Dumbledore that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts under the name Uchiha Haru he tried very hard not to go into his office, cast a silencing charm and throw a fit. Or think of James Potter, how he hated that man, and of his debt to him.

He managed to calm down thought, and decided that the boy couldn't be half as bad as his father because he was raised away from his influence. So he would just go about business as usual, teach the kid something, hopefully, and pray that he wasn't in his NEWTs class so he could get rid of his as soon as possible.

He could pray.

* * *

Uchiha Haru awoke early and dressed in his robes, he secretly wondered why a group of people would willingly wear such uncomfortable, hard-to-move-in clothes. He thought about their lessons the day before, some of the wizards skills could be put to good use, and some of them were probably much more useful than they seemed but were taught by completely incompetent people, he thought of Professor Quirrell.

He was looking forward to potions; he had heard from older students that Professor Snape was a hard task-master with a bad temper and, as was grudgingly admitted, an amazing skill with potions. This day would be quite interesting, and he couldn't wait to see what king of poisons these wizards could make.

* * *

In Konohagakure, Naruto delivered the scroll to Tsundae, when it was opened several files of information were revealed, there was also a note from Gaara requesting that much of the files' contents remain secret, and that the source of the information be kept secret.

Tsundae read them at length and when she had finished she was on the verge of tears. She looked at Naruto.

"How did you keep this a secret for all those years?" she asked him. "How…how could this be possible? How could they be willing to destroy Konoha itself in their quest of power?"

Naruto just stared at her, he didn't know how to answer, he had been trying to answer that same question for so long now.

Tsundae called Jiraya and Kakashi into her office as well as the head of the ANBU, who sat in one of the shadowed corners of her office.

"ANBU-san, I want you to call off all operatives on the trails of both Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, in fact, strike them from our bingo book."

The ANBU head shifted, and Jiraya and Kakashi were staring at her as though she were insane, she probably was, or would be by the time she left this job.

"Do as I said, we haven't caught them yet and I don't want to waste our resources and soldiers searching for people who have eluded us for all these years, there are other things that need doing."

The ANBU head nodded and disappeared. Jiraya stepped toward her desk, his intent to ask her to verify the sanity of her actions written all over his face. She preempted this by handing him the files and instructing him to read.

When he was finished he handed the file to Kakashi and went to sit heavily on the couch in Tsundae's office, he looked slightly glassy-eyed, Kakashi soon joined him on the couch.

"Sandaime was so kind; it makes you forget that he was also ruthless enough to do something like this." Jiraya said. Kakashi nodded.

The three of them sat for awhile. Naruto had fled the office as soon as he was able, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from his chest.

He secretly wondered how Sasuke had reacted when he found out that the deaths he had been training for so long to avenge were justified. Naruto then proceeded to feel ten different kinds of miserable at the thought of the younger Uchiha.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape was inwardly crying, but he was beginning to get over it and his mind started to do some kind of happy dance that he was sure was completely unflattering.

Uchiha Haru was wonderful at potions, he was careful with the ingredients and followed the directions perfectly, he also seemed to enjoy making them and found Snape's hawk-like watchfulness comforting. It had been a very productive lesson for him because of Snape's teaching style; which consisted of sweeping around the room and telling people what they had done wrong while trying to make them cry as hard as possible.

It reminded Haru greatly of his grandfather.

Although he was slightly disenheartened by the fact that many of the students in his class seemed to have stopped halfway through a very pivotal part in their potion making to try to comfort their bruised egos; especially that Malfoy boy, he had been bragging all morning about how good he was with potions and how Snape favored Slytherin house above all others.

It seemed that he was wrong.

* * *

After Haru had left for his school, Orochimaru had moved bases. Instead of the cave-like lair near to Fire-country, they were now residing in a temple-like building in the mountains. It was built in the traditional Japanese style, with curved a roof and paper doors.

Thankfully, Gaara thought, Itachi had reacted well to the news. After being concerned that he would be upset she realized that she was a bit excited about the whole 'Baby' concept.

Shukaku commented in her mind that she had obviously gone insane and the men and white coats would come and get her soon. Gaara replied that they both knew that no white-coated men were coming because no one cared enough to bother to call them. They both knew she was right, so Shukaku sat down in corner of her mind and proceeded to get amazingly drunk with imaginary alcohol.

* * *

In a darkened room in Hogwarts castle two people were speaking softly, not wishing to be overheard.

"You're sure that Uchiha is really Potter, my Lord?"

"Of course I'm sure you dithering idiot!"

The submissive man mumbles an apology and begins to help his lord plot to get rid of the Potter child.

* * *

To be continued…

Hooray! I'm back! As you all know I have put all of my work on hiatus for various reasons. I am happy to announce my return to the wide world of FF.N. This is a short chapter but was the best i could do to defeat my writer's block.

R&R, please!

Every time a flamer flames my characters become more OOC.

Ja,

Cake-chan

* * *


	8. Drafted, or: So you're forced to play

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

'Drafted, or: So you are now being forced to play a stupid Wizard sport'

* * *

Yay!! 13,000+ hits! You've all made me a very happy authoress, so I will continue the comedy of errors that is this story. Rejoice…those of you who are into that sort of thing.

The rest of us will settle for quiet enthusiasm or biting sarcasm, whichever you feel up to.

I don't own any of this, only the crack-tastic ideas that spawn from where my brain should be.

* * *

So far, Haru thought, the year was shaping up to be an interesting one. He realized what the Sorting hat had meant by trying to put him into a house that would have a better influence on him, and he really appreciated its effort, but he happened to hate half of his housemates.

They were extremely annoying, loud, rude, and obnoxious. The antithesis of everything he was trained to be as a shinobi. In fact there were very few of his housemates he could tolerate for any long period of time.

The dynamic of things in the wizarding world was also decidedly biased, once you found out you were a wizard you apparently forgot that you had once been a 'muggle' like most people and were therefore somehow superior. Even the people whose whole families were muggles ended up thinking less of their family members after awhile.

It was like every one had been brainwashed, Haru had noticed that the wizards seemed to be at a loss as to even the simplest forms of normal technology and civilian dress, when even he, coming from within the Shinobi's Barrier, where they were decidedly less advanced than the normal world, knew what was common and uncommon.

It made him think less of them.

* * *

The first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class was generally excited about their first flying lesson. Uchiha Haru was less than enthused; he was quite tired in the wizards and just wished to return to the Sound, to see his grandfather and his nii-sans.

The teacher, Madam Hooch, explained the basics of the _flying broomsticks,_ Haru's eye started twitching. They couldn't be serious…_broomsticks_….these people actually rode broomsticks. It was too much.

The blonde ferret-boy from the train stole a round glass-looking ball from Neville, another of the few wizards he could tolerate for more than five seconds; Haru supposed he should do something, so he told Malfoy, that was what his name was, to give it back.

The Slytherin taunted him and hovered out of reach on his broomstick, he obviously did _not_ know who he was dealing with. Haru took off after him on his own broomstick, scaring the blonde and catching the Remembral.

And not five seconds after he landed safely Professor McGonagall swooped down upon him and dragged him off to Professor Quirrel's classroom, asking for someone named Wood. A tall brown-haired boy came out of the classroom, and was introduced to Haru as Oliver Wood, head of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Haru was apparently going to be the new seeker.

Haru was unenthused; had he just been drafted to play some bizarre wizard sport?

Yep, he had.

* * *

Over the next few days news that the foreign first year had been put on the Gryffindor quidditch Team spread over Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy felt that the fates were conspiring against him, he had gotten that damnable Uchiha boy into a position that Madam Hooch had promised would get a student expelled and instead he had been put on his house's quidditch team. It wasn't fair! Just who was this boy that the rules just didn't seem to apply to him?

Having brooded over this turn of events until he had a rather considerable headache Draco decided that the only course of action would be to try to get him expelled again, in such a manner that would be beyond the meddling influence of rule-bending professors.

He smiled evilly as he stalked over to the Gryffindor table at dinner.

"So, Uchiha." He said, waiting for the boy to turn and face him, it didn't happen, Draco frowned.

"I'm talking to you Uchiha." He tried again, to much the same result.

Draco reached over to tap the other boy on the shoulder, his brain failed to register his wrist being grabbed and himself being pulled off balance and smashing face-first into the table while his arm was bent to an unnatural angle behind him until it had already happened.

As he registered the extreme pain that accompanies a broken nose he thought that maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to challenge the Uchiha to a duel.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Not very much plot movement in this chapter, but some character development, so I suppose it evens out. I wanted to give Haru's perspective of wizarding society and I think I succeeded, but one can only hope.

Yes, Draco was p'wned, no I don't hate him, he can just be annoying sometimes and I have other plans. I am trying to instill a healthy fear of the ninja (although they don't know he is a ninja) in the people of Hogwarts.

R&R! If you please.

Flames will be danced around while naked in an attempt to summon Kyuubi. Rawr!

From the bakery of Love,

Cake-chan


End file.
